


One more time

by 72degrees



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72degrees/pseuds/72degrees





	One more time

那两片温软的唇瓣终于覆了上来，这个吻是小心翼翼的，但又有些急促，甚至还有点稚嫩，就像中学时代的初吻，里面藏着无数甜蜜又腼腆的小心思，而那种浪漫原本不该在雇佣兵身上出现。Peter知道Wade在担心什么，他就像个受伤的小孩，眼巴巴地望着在阳光下五彩斑斓闪闪发光的泡泡，他拢着双手想把它据为己有，又始终保持着一点距离，害怕接触的一瞬间它会碎成水汽。  
Wade的胆怯很可爱，但更多则是令人心疼。  
Peter抱着他的后脑勺，他手掌下是Wade面罩后立起来的那个小揪，在掌心里明显地凸出来一点。Wade的手试探地掀开了他的T恤下摆，那只手也是温热的，和唇瓣一样，能捂化一块冰，捂化一整个冬天。Peter感受得到，雇佣兵像只急吼吼的狼狗拼命把身子压上来，对方硬挺的性器隔着两层布料在他腿间磨蹭，早已举旗投降。  
“对不起，为了这么长时间以来……”打断吻的是Wade突如其来的一句道歉，Peter知道他想说什么，可这并不是解释的完美时机。他甚至觉得这会儿的雇佣兵傻兮兮的，人都已经在战场上，双方剑拔弩张，他子弹还没上膛，倒先没有没脑说了一句“对不起我要干你啦”。  
Peter深吸了一口气，气流抽动的声音大到Wade觉得自己犯了错误，或者惹Peter不耐烦了——他自己也觉得自己今天真是又磨蹭又唠叨。他小声小气地嘟囔了一句“好吧，既然你不想听那我就不说了”，语气委屈得像刚被Peter骑在身上狠揍了一顿。  
总裁什么都没回答，他看着Wade，对方面罩上的白色眼睛直愣愣地瞪着，满是无辜和手足无措，像只拆完家被主人当场抓包的哈士奇。Peter笑了起来，里面带着几分无奈，更多的则是宠溺，他把手从掀开一半的面罩下面伸进去，用手背把它整个搪起来，然后摘了下去。Peter摸了摸Wade的脸，指尖从对方眼角不轻不重地蹭过，Wade则一直胆战心惊地等待着他的下一步动作。  
Peter调整了一下姿势，他原本被Wade整个压倒在沙发上，这会儿坐直了身子，一边膝盖跪在Wade两腿之间，他先是轻轻吻了一下对方满是疤痕起伏的额头，像一个温柔的讯号，然后粗暴地掀起Wade的T恤下摆，先扒了他的上衣。  
Wade好像还想说什么，但Peter再次吻了上来，这次是嘴巴。他身体前倾，双手握着Wade的肩膀把对方往后压，Wade能感觉到Peter的膝盖故意在他腿间磨蹭。  
他的一只手被Peter攥住了——是探进对方T恤的那只手，它刚刚只是握着Peter的腰，现在却被对方的手带着往上走。Peter攥着他的手腕，一路带到自己结实的胸脯，Wade掌心下面是富有弹性的胸肌，他下意识捏了捏，一声短促的喘息从Peter齿缝间溢了出来。  
“接下来还需要我教你吗？”总裁稍微拉开了一点距离，他和Wade几乎还是唇齿相接，说话时Wade甚至能感受到喷在自己唇瓣上的暖热气流。Peter的呼吸有些急促，他把视线放低看着拥抱自己的人，睫毛几乎扫到Wade 的脸上。  
他们谁都没说话，Wade没应声——用行动做了回答。他们俩还是这样看着对方，一高一低，沉默中一只手顺着Peter的裤边滑了进去，掌心温热而又干燥，隔着一层内裤揉捏着里面打足精神的器官。Peter的身体软了一下，他张张嘴却什么声音都没发出来，Wade趁这个机会又在他唇上吻了又吻，像个得到心爱玩具的孩子，似乎除了这种幼稚的方式，没有其他的什么动作能表达出对Peter的喜爱。  
Peter又一次笑了，他把手探进Wade的裤子，直接把短裤连着内裤一起扒到大腿根，张开手掌握住那根挺立的性器，拇指压住头部打了两个小转。这让Wade的呼吸也变得有些急促，总裁仰起头把脖子露给对方，Wade的另一只手就搪在他背后，轻轻重重的吻一路从唇间落到喉结，随之落下来的还有零碎的鼻息。  
“你怎么知道的？”Peter的手慢条斯理地动作着，不算十分娴熟，但他的手腕和手指都灵巧极了。抛开这些不谈，单是意识到握着自己老二的人是Peter Parker，是Spidey，这件事就足够Wade连续高潮十次，性爱技巧就显得没那么重要。  
“你应该找个更隐蔽的地方换衣服，”Wade撇撇嘴，“我曾经无数次想象过亲眼目睹Spidey脱下制服的画面，每一次想象中我都坚定地认为自己会冲上去把Spidey扒光然后就地做爱——除非他把我打到瘫痪，否则没有什么能阻止我这么做，然而当这件事真正发生的时候，操，我第一个念头居然是赶紧蹲下来假装自己是个垃圾袋，这可真他妈傻逼。我真他妈傻逼，是不是？”  
一提到自己被当成傻子耍了这么久，雇佣兵就突然有些憋屈。他气哄哄地看着坏心眼儿的资本家，只用一只手就把他捞起来，然后三下五除二把Peter的裤子给扯掉扔在了一边。他一边问话一边握着对方的性器手法娴熟地上下撸动，同时有些咬牙切齿地欣赏着Peter的表情。  
总裁的脸飘上两片意味深长的绯红，他咬了咬嘴唇，开口时险些呻吟出声，“……我只是、只是一直没想好怎么告诉你，你做梦也没想过我会是Spidey，是吗？”  
“是啊，”Wade冷飕飕地看着Peter，手上的动作又卖力了一点儿，身上的人这会儿几乎跪不住了，又在他大腿上坐得实在了一点儿，“谁能想到呢？我是说，如果你不知道Deadpool就是我，当我穿着制服的时候也绝对不会夸Wade是个绝顶好牛油果，这太自恋了！”  
“我只是想让你接受我的真实身……嗯！”Peter显然对这种误解说法不怎么服气，他试着让自己提起气势，但Wade恶念地用指甲轻轻剐了一下头部，这让他打了个激灵，整个人差点软倒在雇佣兵身上。  
“那你就应该直接脱了我的裤子坐上来，在我精虫上脑的时候掌控我的下半身——有没有人告诉你掌控了一个男人的下半身就相当于掌控了他的一切？”Wade抬着下巴看着被快感刺激到表情有些迷离的人，Peter的手半分钟前还不服输地伺候着雇佣兵，但现在只是松松地圈在性器根部，时不时还装模作样地用指尖到处乱蹭，“就像这样，我现在掌控了你的下半身，所以我掌控了你的一切。”  
Wade边说边加快速度，他听到对方已经藏不住的呻吟，从嗓子眼儿里难受地挤出来，中间掺杂着“快一点”、“请”之类的字眼。Peter恐怕都没有在听他讲话，总裁的一只手按在Wade肩膀好让自己不至于瘫倒在他身上，天知道他用了多大的力，Wade感觉自己的骨头都快被捏碎了。  
他知道Peter快出来了，对方这会儿都发不出任何声音，只是微微张着嘴，眉头拧在一块儿，Wade吻了吻他的下巴，“当你掌控了一个男人的一切，你就可以说一些一直以来都难以启齿的话，坦白一些一直以来都无法开口的事。”  
Peter倒吸了一口气，他喘得很厉害，身体不由自主地打了好几个颤，精液一股一股地喷在Wade的小腹和手上。他能清楚地听到Wade的话，但大脑一片空白，他甚至不明白对方想要表达的意思究竟是什么。Peter感觉自己软乎乎的，就像陷在一团云里，他视线中一时间只剩下那双眼睛，那是一片足以把他淹没的海。  
Wade又在说话了，海上涌起风暴，一切混沌却又纯净如始终。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
那是难以启齿的话，无法开口的事。  
Peter抱紧了Wade，他不知道这算不算某种义无反顾，他只知道自己或许会被吞没甚至溺毙，但一切都不再重要。这一刻他清楚地知道自己想藏在谁的怀里，想和谁合为一体——他了解那颗脆弱的心脏在为什么而胆怯地跳动，可Wade或许从来都不曾有过体会，能作为Peter Parker来得到一个拥抱、一个亲吻、一句简单却动人的宣言对Peter来说是一个多么遥远的奢望。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
那是深埋在心的秘密，是一场期待已久的重见天日。  
Wade的手指探进他的穴口，指间沾着的精液勉强用来做了润滑，Peter就伏在雇佣兵身上，像只任人摆布的娃娃。他的下巴垫在Wade肩膀，看着浴室暖融融的光出神，思绪甚至要飘到电费上去，却被后穴一阵电流拉回了现实。  
“这里？”Wade的指尖又在敏感点上用力按了按，他当然感受到了Peter那一瞬间的僵直。  
“别走神。”雇佣兵补充了一句警告。  
Peter推着Wade的肩膀直起上身，他起先只是看着雇佣兵，不知道是哪处出了问题。这张牛油果脸连五官都分辨不清，嘴唇上斑斑驳驳地全是伤疤，一张贱嘴吐不出两句好话，可只是这么看着就莫名却让人觉得顺心。他眨了眨眼睛，开始从着Wade抽插的节奏动起腰来，曲着手肘搭在对方肩膀上，又低头去吻Wade的眼睛。  
“操……”雇佣兵显然是没想到Peter会这么毫不顾忌地迎合起自己，只觉得下身又硬得难受了几分。他骂了几句脏话，另一只手用力揉捏着总裁白净又饱满的臀肉，时不时还发狠地打上两巴掌，怀里的人就跟着打个颤，喘息更沉重一点。  
Peter Parker真是太他妈狡猾了。Wade看着自己身上得逞表情的人，在心里又偷偷把对方骂了一通。  
坐到底的那一瞬间，Peter终于没能忍住一声叹息。他搂着Wade的脖子，闭眼皱眉低头呆了几秒，像是在适应深埋在自己体内的物什。雇佣兵坏心眼地颠了颠腿，总裁没收住惊叫了一声，乱糟糟的头发把晶亮的汗珠甩出一道弧线。他撑住Wade的肩膀，开始自己慢慢动起腰来，肠壁紧紧包裹着滚烫的性器，又不知餍足地胀得难受。  
雇佣兵只耐下性子由他自己动了一会儿，就贱兮兮地笑了一嗓子，嘴里奚落了他两句，双手牢牢握紧了Peter的腰。紧接着Wade就飞快地顶了起来，一时间淫靡的水声黏糊糊地在客厅里响起，夹杂着总裁小声小气可怜巴巴的呻吟和哀求，那声音完全是破碎的，Peter被干得上气不接下气，整个人伏在Wade肩膀上，连声完整的呻吟都发不出来。  
Wade精准地找到了对方的敏感点，掐腰按死了就冲着那一处猛干，Peter在他身上微微仰着头，还颇有些不服气地想和他对视，结果毫无半点气势，双眸水汪汪的，十足副挨尽欺负的可怜样。他半张着嘴，断断续续的叫声从口中逃出来，或许是觉得羞耻，又抱紧Wade低头和他接吻。  
还险些因为动作太激烈而磕了自己的门牙。  
厨房里传来细细碎碎的几声噪音，速冻薯条一直没来得及放进冰箱，这会儿大约融化了不少，所以才倒塌下来。生活的气味第一次在两个人之间光明正大的膨胀起来，对他们中的任何一个来说都意义非凡。  
是一个家，一个永远都期待你、等待你、保护你、信任你的人。  
Peter的脑袋已经不怎么清醒了，冥冥中他感到Wade搂紧了自己，两个人的胸膛都滚烫又潮湿，像抱成一团在水池里滚了一大圈刚打捞上来一样。那只手从背后一路爬上来，指尖插进发隙轻轻地按摩。他无力地哀叫了两声，又开始说些谁也听不懂的话，听起来像是俄文，但更可能只是在胡言乱语。  
哭腔把那些单词乱七八糟地黏连在一块儿，Wade就按着他的后脑勺再去吻他，一下又一下，把破碎的爱意全卷进肚子里。  
浴室的光打在Peter脸上，Wade又一次看清了这个人，他的脸被照得暖烘烘的，像滩在盘底的枫糖浆液。生理性泪水挂在眼角，Wade伸舌小心地舔掉，他想自己的味蕾一定出了问题，否则这滴眼泪怎么会是咸的？  
他抱紧了他，更快地向上顶胯，凑到他耳边叫他的名字。  
“Peter。”  
“现在我已经掌控了你的下半身。”  
“我们待会儿能去卧室床上做吗？”  
“说可以。”  
他听到对方嗓音打颤，挂着可怜巴巴的哭音。他的脖子再次被搂紧了，爱人伏上来，在他耳边，用混杂着喘息的声音回答了他的问题。  
“……可以，我爱你。”


End file.
